User blog:Holokami/Superpower Page Cleanup Mission
Following on from the Minimum Requirement for a Superpower post, and much discussion among admins and moderators, I am opening up this blog as a way for people to suggest superpower pages that need looking at for potential improvement, replacing, merging, or deletion. Feel free to post any number of superpowers you believe should at least get looked at in the comments, or via Discord. If a superpower page you made is improved/changed, replaced, merged, or deleted, even if it has lasted here a while so far, we understand that time, effort, and even passion can be put into writing these pages, so please understand none of this is a personal attack or insult, and please do not become aggressive, abusive, or start trolling, harassing, or start edit wars because of it. It simply means it didn't meet the minimum requirements and standards that have been agreed upon going forward. Nothing more, nothing less. I will be keeping a record here of superpowers that I have yet to look at, but I've seen suggested, ones that have been improved/changed, replaced, merged, or deleted (at least by me) and explanations, and ones that have been kept (at least by me) and a reason why. Also note that this may serve as a list for other admins and moderators who may wish to improve/change, replace, merge, or delete pages listed here without communicating a reason to me. Please understand myself and other staff may not be heard from for a few days at a time sometimes, do not feel like we haven't heard you, as we do watch over these pages, even if we don't respond or act immediately. So please continue the conversation and discussion as much as you want. 'Reassurances' After seeing a bit of blow back, I understand everyone's concerns, but please be aware that we're not culling anything and everything. If you're worried about the deletions reaching into the more supernatural things like elemental manipulation, psionics, etc, don't worry, it won't. We're drawing the very bottom line for what passes as a superpower, and trimming off what little bits that don't meet the new minimum requirements and standards going forward. Also please be aware if a power appears in in To Look At, that isn't a guarantee it will be improved, replaced, merged, or deleted, it's just that it's a priority. 'Reasons' When suggesting a power on this blog, if possible please give a reason as to why you’re suggesting it. Reasons for suggesting a power to be looked at will fall under the following categories, but this is likely not an exhaustive list: *'Minimum Requirements (MR)', you believe the power doesn’t meet the minimum requirements and standards. *'Users', the users do not fit the power they’re listed as a user. *'Confused', the power doesn’t have a clear expression of what it is, what it does, etc. *'Messy', the page itself is visually and/or grammatically messy. *'Fanfic', the power feels too much like a fanfiction power. *'Similar to (Power)', the power appears far too similar to another power *'Fluff', the power feels unnecessary; it adds nothing, inflates a power through scales unnecessarily, etc. *'Over-Specific (OS)', the power feels far too specific. *'Verse-Specific (VS)', the power is specific to a single verse/world/story. These categories will be used to express in the following sections why powers are on these lists. 'To Look At' *''Power (Reason, if possible)'' *Milk Generation (MR) *Mortality (MR) *Unearth (MR) 'Seen/To-do' *''Power (Reason, if possible)'' *'Eyelessness' to be replaced by Eyeless Vision, (and potentially Eye Immutability): (MR), "The power to have no visible eyes, thus giving him brilliant immunity to getting his vision destroyed." This quote from the page sums it up. This wasn't a superpower, but a disability or just a completely normal thing for some species that also has no actual function. After suggestions from users, the ideas of this power will come back in new forms, but Eyelessness will stay deleted. *'Handicapability: '(Confused? MR?), Something about this power feels off? Like it's almost a power? But at the same time it negates itself? Discussion in progress. 'Completed' Improved *''Power (Improvement)'' Replaced *''Power replaced by Power (Reason, if possible)'' Merged *''Power merged into Power (Reason, if possible)'' Deleted *''Power (Reason, if possible)'' *'Earlessness': As with Eyelessness, and to put it more simply, missing a body part/sense is not a superpower. *'Facelessness': As with Eyelessness, and to put it more simply, missing a body part/sense is not a superpower. *'Forgiveness': This wasn't a superpower in the way presented. Saying "I forgive you" does nothing functionally or supernaturally. *'Multiple Wings': This isn't a superpower. For something to have wings that doesn't normally have wings, that is the superpower, but having multiple wings is a real thing, and having more wings isn't really a benefit, it's simply fluff on top of having wings when you normally can't. *'Reproductive Organ Destruction': Hitting someone in the groin hard enough isn't a superpower, it happens in the real world. *'Tear Apart': This is not a superpower. It's the result of other superpowers, techniques, and abilities, but not in itself a power. Kept *''Power (Reason, if possible)'' *'Necklessness': Obviously requires supernatural functionality in order to maintain a connection to one's unconnected, floating head, and keep said head operational. Category:Blog posts